


Agacement

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Luna Don't Read This, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [18/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Kudos: 7





	Agacement

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'ai eu du mal à finir ce texte, donc je tiens à remercier Soraa pour la relecture et la correction.  
> Bonne lecture !

Lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur le banc de l'amphi, Chopper le regarda, surpris.

-Law… Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais.

L'adolescent, qui était déjà en fac de médecine car il avait sauté plusieurs classes, eu une petite moue dubitative. Non, son ami n'allait pas bien, et il avait l'air énervé.

-Tu sais, tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas…

L'aîné eut un geste d'agacement, et le plus jeune décida de baisser les yeux sur son cours. Il finit par reprendre un peu de courage. Il n'allait pas laisser son ami se morfondre toute la journée !

-C'est Luffy ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est à cause de Luffy ?

-Que quoi ?

-Que tu es de mauvaise humeur.

-Je suis pas de… Fous moi la paix.

-Tu sais tu peux m'en parler…

-Oui, je sais !

Chopper n'osa plus rien dire jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent pour la pause repas, le plus jeune avait l'air tellement triste que Law se sentit un peu coupable.

-C'est pas à cause de Luffy. Enfin, si indirectement.

Chopper ouvrit de grands yeux. Il s'obligea à grignoter un bout de son sandwich, avant de poser timidement sa question.

-Tu veux me raconter ? C'est pas bon de trop ressasser…

À son tour, Law resta un instant silencieux, avant de répondre.

-Les frères de Luffy n'arrêtent pas de squatter à la maison en ce moment. En soi, je m'en fous un peu, mais ça fait six fois en deux semaines. Ça commence à faire beaucoup, surtout que Luffy est pas foutu d'envoyer un message pour prévenir.

-Il a besoin de s'occuper, et vu que tu rentres tard pour travailler à la bibliothèque, il doit se sentir seul ?

-Je sais, et je n'ai pas à lui interdire de voir ses frères. C'est juste que soit il prévient, soit ils partent avant que j'arrive.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Chopper osa poser une autre question.

-Et tu t'es disputé avec Luffy là-dessus ?

Law resta silencieux. Un moment, avant de marmonner.

-Avec Ace.

-Ah !

Luffy n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'énervait facilement. Mais lorsque ses amis ou frères entraient en jeu… Il était facile d'imaginer qu'il n'avait vraiment pas dû apprécier de voir son petit ami et son frère se disputer.

-Et du coup, Luffy a réagi comment ?

-Ace est parti en claquant la porte, Sabo l'a suivi en promettant qu'il allait lui parler, Luffy m'en a voulu, et a décidé de dormir sur le canapé. Et il dormait encore quand je suis parti en cours.

-Ah… Et tu vas t'excuser ce soir ?

-Seulement de ne pas avoir attendu que les deux autres aient débarrassés le plancher pour m'énerver.

Seulement, le soir, l'appartement était vide lorsque Law rentra. Et il n'avait aucune idée d'où Luffy pouvait être, le judoka n'étant pas doué pour la communication

N'ayant aucune envie de harceler son petit ami de coups de téléphone, il se contenta de supposer qu'il était chez Ace ou un de ses amis, et alla regarder un film.

Il n'était pas loin de minuit quand Luffy rentra. Sans dire un mot, ce qui était surprenant, il vint s'asseoir à côté de son petit ami. Ce dernier coupa le film et se tourna vers lui.

-J'aime pas quand Ace et toi vous vous disputez. Vous devez être potes.

-Luffy, je respecte ton frère, mais rien ne m'oblige à l'apprécier, surtout quand il débarque chez moi tous les trois jours sans prévenir. Tu as évidemment le droit de l'inviter, tu es chez toi aussi, mais je veux juste que tu préviennes.

-Oui, mais faut y penser, j'suis pas doué pour ça ! Mais Sabo propose un truc ; il t'enverra des messages pour prévenir. T'es d'accord ?

-Tu ne veux pas essayer d'y penser toi ?

-… Tu vas encore râler parce que je vais encore oublier ?

Law leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et Ace nous invite à manger demain. Pour faire la paix. Tu veux bien ?

Non, il n'avait aucune envie de revoir le frère de Luffy dans l'immédiat. Mais l'étudiant n'avait pas envie de se disputer de nouveau avec son petit ami.

-D'accord. Mais à une seule condition : on part tôt.

-Mais…

-Et on va faire la rando que tu voulais faire l'autre fois ?

-Ça me va !

Passant ses bras autour du cou de Law, Luffy l'embrassa.

-J'suis content que vous restiez pas en colère !

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème suivant est "dieu/déesse".


End file.
